iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
Descobrir Música entrevista: ionnalee
Introduction A cantora e compositora ionnalee, responsável pelo projeto audiovisual iamamiwhoami entre 2010 e 2015, lançou em fevereiro de 2018 seu primeiro álbum solo, intitulado de “EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN”, e chega ao Brasil pela primeira vez para se apresentar em São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro, nos dias 23 e 25 de Agosto, respectivamente. Através de um financiamento coletivo no site “Kickstarter”, a cantora conseguiu confirmar sua primeira tour mundial com apoio dos fãs. O Descobrir Música teve uma breve conversa com a cantora durante sua chegada na cidade de São Paulo, leia na íntegra: Interview É sua primeira vez na America do sul, sabendo que o Brasil é o país com maior número de fãs de seu trabalho durante anos, como você se sente sobre vir ao nosso país pela primeira vez? Sim, é minha primeira vez e estou muito animada e ansiosa para ver como será meu público no Brasil. Eu sei que há uma audiência esperando, mas eu não tenho ideia do quão grande é. Eu acabei de chegar desses shows incríveis na América do Norte e mal posso esperar para ver esse lindo país, entrar no palco de São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro e ver os contrastes de sua natureza em minha herança ártica. Os brasileiros sempre comentam em todas suas postagens e demonstram seus sentimentos através das redes sociais. Qual sua impressão sobre os fãs e o quão importante é o suporte dos brasileiros nos últimos 9 anos? Sim, isso é algo que eu aprecio muito na comunidade brasileira. Eu também notei que eles crescem melhor na comunicação com o resto da comunidade “i”, em inglês, o que é incrível. Isso cria um vínculo como esse. Minha impressão é que eles são selvagens, abertos e cheios de amor. Ter o apoio deles é tudo. Você já ouviu falar de algum lugar, comida ou algo que você gostaria de visitar, ver ou experimentar enquanto estiver no Brasil? Eu quero ver oceanos, florestas e animais. Uma mensagem para seus fãs no Brasil: Apenas alguns dias até criamos essa história juntos. Mal posso esperar para ver todos vocês, xx. English translation The singer and songwriter ionnalee, responsible for the iamamiwhoami audiovisual project between 2010 and 2015, released her first solo album, entitled "EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN", in February 2018 and arrives in Brazil for the first time to perform in São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro, on the 23rd and 25th of August respectively. Through a collective funding on the site "Kickstarter", the singer was able to confirm her first world tour with support from the fans. Descobrir Música had a brief conversation with the singer during her arrival in the city of São Paulo, read in full: It's your first time in South America, knowing that Brazil is the country with the most fans of your work for years, how do you feel about coming to our country for the first time? Yes, it's my first time and I'm very excited and anxious to see how my audience will be in Brazil. I know there's a waiting audience, but I have no idea how massive it is. I have just arrived from these incredible shows in North America and cannot wait to see this beautiful country, go on stage in São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro, and see the contrasts of its nature compared to my Arctic heritage. Brazilians always comment on all their posts and demonstrate their feelings through social networks. What is your impression of the fans and how important is the support of Brazilians in the last 9 years? Yes, this is something I appreciate very much in the Brazilian community. I also noticed that they grow better in communicating with the rest of the "i" community in English, which is amazing. This creates a bond like that. My impression is that they are wild, open, and full of love. Having their support is everything. Have you ever heard of any place, food or something that you would like to visit, see or experience while in Brazil? I want to see oceans, forests, and animals. A message to your fans in Brazil: Just a few days until we created this story together. Can not wait to see you all, xx. External links * Descobrir Música entrevista: ionnalee Category:Ionnalee Category:EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN Category:Interviews